


who are you really?

by antfrost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Apples, Bad Decisions, Betrayal, Choices, Dialogue Light, Difficult Decisions, Drabble, Dream SMP Spoilers, Dream Smp, Emotions, Evil Toby Smith | Tubbo, Gen, Golden Apple (Minecraft), Heavy Angst, Hybrids, L'manberg Election, MCYTober 2020, Manberg, Manipulative Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Relationship, Minecraft, Minecraft IRL, Moral Dilemmas, Not Beta Read, Not RPF, October Prompt Challenge, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, POV Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Spoilers, Symbolism, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Video Game Mechanics, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antfrost/pseuds/antfrost
Summary: "This apple is power."Tubbo looked up at Schlatt, trying not to let his fear show. The ram stared back, his gaze piercing into Tubbo's soul.The decision was his now. He could choose to follow Schlatt, to reach for power, to finally be feared for the threat he truly could be.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	who are you really?

Tubbo held the apple in his hands.

Its golden flesh glittered in the sunlight. It glew with the aura of enchantment, calling to him.

Begging him to make his choice.

"You know what this represents, Tubbo?"

Schlatt's voice was strong, clear and overwhelmingly dominating. Tubbo felt like the voice alone could knock him over.

"This apple is power."

Tubbo looked up at Schlatt, trying not to let his fear show. The ram stared back, his gaze piercing into Tubbo's soul.

The decision was his now. He could choose to follow Schlatt, to reach for power, to finally be feared for the threat he truly could be.

But that would mean betraying his family.

Tubbo knew what he had to do.

He lifted the apple to his mouth, and took a bite. Sealing his fate, and leaving his old life behind.

Tubbo wanted them to see him as the threat he was. He didn't care what it cost.

Whatever the cost would be, it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> day one of mcytober.  
> "golden apple"
> 
> short, but it works. i like it.


End file.
